A Different Gaze
by manystuff
Summary: Clark and Lois are gazing differently, and Martha Kent knows why.


**_Author's notes: Hello_** ** _, guys. So, this is my first story here, and I truly hope you like it. Like this one, my stories mostly Clois/Smallville themed, so if you like it, you came to the right place._**

 ** _Before we start I should warn that English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes you might come to find._**

 ** _Summary: Clark and Lois are gazing differently, and Martha Kent knows why._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **_**

"Because I love you!" He said, his eyes showing that that was the most honest thing he's ever said.

"What did you say?" She asked, her look of disbelief would be very interesting and funny if he wasn't so surprised with himself. The "I love you" thing just kind of slipped. He knows he means it, but still he doesn't want to rush things with her. They kissed once, but that's it, they never really talked about it, and now he says he loves her.

"I'm sorry." It wasn't exactly what he planned to say, but it was the first thing that he actually could say, because he literally lost the ability to speak for a moment.

"You sorry because you love me?" Lois asks, one of her eyebrows lifting in confusion.

"No, I'm sorry because I said it. I shouldn't have." Clark answered, he still thinks it's a bad idea. They had this thing going on for almost a year and a half, and even knowing he loved her from the moment he saw her, he can't just say it right to her face. It's complicated, even if Oliver says he's just making excuses to not tell her about his feelings because, in his words "You just wanna meet her in the dark phonebooth 'cause you think it's hot". Which is totally not true.

"And if I loved you too? Would you still be sorry?" She asks. He looks for her teasing eyes and her teasing voice, but he could only find honesty. A sudden rush of hope spread around his body and heart in the thought that Lois Lane chose to love him.

And no, he wouldn't be sorry at all. He still remembers the kiss they shared a few weeks ago, in the middle of the bullpen after she said that Cat Grant got the job on that television thing that he doesn't even remember how it's called. A few moments before the kiss, he remembers the talk he had with Chloe, she asking what did he want. And, though he didn't answer, he knew what he wanted. Hold her, kiss her, protect her and love her.

And he still desperately wants that.

"No, I wouldn't." He answered with just as much honesty.

"Then you shouldn't be sorry because I do. I do love you, Smallville." His eyes widened a bit when his brain caught the information. She loves him. His heart suddenly started beating faster and faster and he didn't know how to react, because that doesn't happen a lot with a mild manered farmboy whose patience is bigger than his own muscles.

"Y-you...you do?" He asks, just to be sure.

Befores she has the chance to answer, the front door opened and they saw a familiar face coming in to the house. Clark didn't even listen to any cars pulling over in the farm. Lois really distracted him, he thought.

"Are you guys ready for dinner? Your mom will be here in a few hours, Clark." Chloe said not noticing she had interrupted a really important talk.

"Yes." Lois said. Though her "yes" worked for Chloe's question, she really meant it as to answer Clark's question, and he knew it, because the way she was looking at him was just so heart stopping.

He just smiled at her, his charming farmboy smile that he reserved to her and only her.

"Well, you guys don't look ready for it, since the table is not on place and the house is not smelling like delicious food, which means you actually haven't even started..." Chloe looked at them and realized they didn't even look at her while she was talking, they were looking at each other smiling like two idiots and she is so sure she missed something. "...Did something happen?"

"What?" Lois turned to face Chloe, asking her to repeat since she wasn't really paying attention. "What did you say, Chlo?"

"What did I miss?" Chloe asked once again, but then she remembered that the two of them were doing that a lot lately, so she shouldn't bother to ask. "You know what, don't bother. You two are weird. Now, let's please get the dinner done?"

"My mom said she wants to cook for us, so she's gonna come earlier than she had planned." Clark answered trying to look at Chloe's eyes, but it was hard with Lois Lane by his side, so he just glanced at her, trying to be discreet. Obviously he couldn't do it, because Chloe noticed and this time, she really bothered to ask.

"Alright, what's going on with you two? I know you guys do the flirting with your eyes thing a lot, but today is different. It's like...like..." Realization took over Chloe's face. "Are you guys toge..."

"What's up, guys." Oliver was the next one to get in the house. What happened to that famous thing called knock knock?

"Ollie, don't you think they're...gazing differently?" Chloe asked. Oliver kissed her forehead and looked at Clark and Lois to see what Chloe meant with 'gazing differently'.

"We don't gaze." Lois said defensively.

"Trust me, you do." Chloe answerd like all Lois does is gaze.

"I do not. You know what, whatever. We should be placing the table for dinner, and here we are talking about gazing and weird stuff. Please, like I would walk around gazing at people." Lois said, walking towards the table to start placing the forks and plates that will be used when they eat.

"Not gaze at people, just gaze at Clark." Oliver said.

"Guys, table, please." Clark said trying to make them drop the gaze subject.

A few minutes later, the four of them were laughing watching some weird TV show Clark never heard of. He was truly trying to focus on the television, it was hard though, because Lois was at the other side of the living room, laughing along with Oliver and Chloe, and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was hard to believe how much had happened in one day. He said he loves her, she said she loves him back. The one thing they've been denying in more than one year has stumbled down their lips in just one day.

So, he just gave up at trying to focus on the television and started putting more than enough effort at looking at the woman a few feet from him. She stopped laughing now and looked like she was truly interested on the TV show. It must be a good show, Clark thought. Not that he would know anyway, he was too busy staring at her undeniable beauty.

They still needed to talk, put an end to their endless dance around each other and actually do something about it. Saying he loves her wasn't enough, he felt the need to show her just how much he really does.

"I'm home." Martha Kent said when she put her feet on familiar ground. The four of them looked at the front door and welcomed her with hugs and smiles.

After the dinner was ready, they talked about everything, Oliver and Chloe told Martha that they were together now, and she couldn't be happier for them. They deserved happiness, and she had the feeling they would find it with each other.

Clark looked happier than the last time she talked to him, his bright smile didn't leave his handsome face and his shiny blue eyes were as bright as the smile. And when she looked at Lois, she noted the same things, the smile, the eyes. Martha grinned, something was going on.

"And what about you, Lois? Are you with someone?" Martha asked directly. She watched Lois' face saying she didn't expected the question, and realized that everyone on that table were in silence, looking at the young woman and waiting for an answer. Martha knew she didn't have any new guy knocking at her door, because she talked to Lois on the phone a few days ago, but seeing the way her son and her almost daughter were acting, she just couldn't help to have a little fun asking things like that.

"No, I don't...I'm not." Lois answered and put a piece of meat on her mouth, trying to finish the subject. Martha smirked and came back to eating her food.

Clark gazed at Lois for a moment and Martha almost couldn't control her smile, because though they gaze a lot, this was a different gaze.

They're gazing differently, she thought.

And she knew that gaze, she used to gaze like that to the love of her life.

 **_**

 ** _Final Notes: So, that's it guys, hope you like it. Feel free to leave a review and to make prompts to future stories!_**


End file.
